Hidden Emotions
by Greath
Summary: Toothless can't control his feelings for Hiccup. Will Hiccup be able to deal with this hidden emotion his dragon has for him? Yaoi Dragon!Toothless/Hiccup.
1. Chapter 1

**ok i'll like to thank Designed To Kill for the help. . sorry if i started it off short. also i fixed the last couple of paragraphs **

It was afternoon, and the sun was setting over the horizon, with pinkish clouds scattered through out the sky. Hiccup was sitting on a rock enjoying the scenery. Toothless was lying next to him on the soft grass, napping. Hiccup looked down at his dragon and smiled. He looked so happy and peaceful as he slept.

As it was getting dark, the air was getting cooler. Hiccup got down from the rock and moved under the dragon's wing to get some warmth. Toothless awoke, and looked to see what his human was doing.

"Oh, sorry bud. It's getting cold and I need some warmth" Hiccup said, looking at him. Toothless moved over a little to give him some room to sleep, holding him tight against his chest. Hiccup could instantly feel the warmth of his dragon as he tried to sleep. But before he could sleep, Toothless gave him a slow lick on the side of his face down to his neck.

Hiccup laughed at the feeling he got from the forked tongue moving from his cheek to his neck. "Toothless please. That tickles!" he said while laughing.

He soon stopped, and laid his head on the soft grass. "I love you," he said as he wiggled up to his ear. Toothless purred to let him know he loved him too.

Hiccup soon fell a sleep and so did Toothless. A few hours went by.

Hiccup woke up by something he felt rubbing on his leg. He quickly looked and saw what it was, shocked. It was the dragon's shaft. Hiccup jumped up and moved away from him. Toothless looked at him, not knowing what was wrong then he saw his manhood was out.

He quickly covered it up and got to his feet and ran to a nearby tree in embarrassment for what just happened. Hiccup, still a bit in shock, walked over to him.

"Toothless, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I just overreacted," he said to Toothless, who was still facing the tree with his ears down. Hiccup then moved to the side, and patted him on the head to try to cheer him up.

"Please don't be sad, Toothless. It was just your emotion. Everybody has that kind of love for someone," he said.

Toothless looked up at him and licked his face again.

"Ok, ok, so can we forget about what happened?" Hiccup asked. Toothless thought for a moment, then nodded, but with sadness in his eyes.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the night... hopefully without any more incidents," Hiccup said to him.

Toothless nodded again, then went back to where he was originally sleeping and laid back down. Hiccup followed after him. He went under his wing, and felt the warmth from his dragon once again as he fell asleep.

**A/N **

**If you Alert this story, please take a moment to tell me what you like about the story so far at least?**


	2. Chapter 2

**i'll like to thank Designed To Kill for the help. i hope you guys like this chapter and um.. that's it ENJOY! :) **

**A/N THIS TAKES PLACE 2HOURS AFTER CHAPTER 1 ENDS.**

As the night went on, Hiccup was peacefully sleeping. But Toothless was wide awake. He knew that Hiccup didn't fully understand what kind of emotions he had for him. He also didn't know if Hiccup was afraid of him because of what happened earlier.

He kept thinking of a way to get the crazy thoughts he had of Hiccup and him out of his head. He said to himself over and over again that he couldn't think like that.

He looked down at his human and couldn't help but realize how adorable he looked sleeping, besides the metal foot of course. He then noticed Hiccup was waking up. He moved his wing, then licked Hiccup's face to wake him up more.

"Too-Toothless! Stop!" Hiccup laughed, trying to push him out of the way. When he did stop, he moved over to let Hiccup stand up. Hiccup stood, but was a little unbalanced, and he almost fell.

Toothless was right there to make sure he didn't fall. "Thanks bud, you're always there for me," he said. Toothless purred and rubbed against his side.

Toothless, meanwhile, kept thinking of a way to stop the crazy thoughts that were going through his mind. He then realized what his crazy thoughts were telling him. He wanted Hiccup to be his mate. No, but Hiccup would never allow it. Would he? Toothless thought about it. He looked at Hiccup, who was still trying to wake up.

He then jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground, not allowing him to move his arms or legs.

"Toothless, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked the dragon. Toothless then purred deeply and used a claw to removed Hiccup's shirt. Hiccup started trying to wiggle free of his grasp, but to no success. "Okay Toothless, what's going on-" he stopped mid sentence and looked up at him, realizing what was happening.

"Toothless... are you trying to mate with me?" He asked. Toothless looked at him and gave him a nod. Hiccup, with a shocked look on his face kept his eyes on Toothless, then finally gave in to his desires.

"Okay, go ahead, but be gentle," he said after exhaling deeply. Toothless licked his face again, this time slowly from his forehead to his neck. Hiccup laughed at the ticklish feeling. Toothless was about to remove his pants when Hiccup stopped him.

"No, I got this," he said. The dragon watched as his human removed his pants. When Hiccup was done removing his pants, he laid back and looked up at his dragon. "Ok, let's get this over with," he said to Toothless.

Toothless had never seen his human naked before, and started to smile happily. His shaft began to grow and get hard. Hiccup watched, as he had never seen a dragon penis before. He couldn't believe how big it was.

Hiccup and Toothless both looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to do first. "So... what did you want to do to me?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

Toothless walked over to him and Hiccup started to move away in fear, then paused and remembered that he told Toothless it was okay to mate with him. Toothless stopped in front of him and pushed him back to the ground with his head. He then flipped him, so his back was facing up.

Immediately Hiccup knew what he wanted. He quickly glanced back to Toothless. "Okay, but please be gentle," he said to him.

Toothless nodded, but before he could actually mate with Hiccup, he knew that he had to get his hole wet. He didn't want to hurt the human at all. He leaned down and licked the outside of Hiccup's hole.

Hiccup jerked forward, not expecting it. He then moved away from Toothless and held on to a tree, as if he was trying to move it.

Toothless moved forward with him, and put his tongue into Hiccup, licking around to make sure it was wet. At first, it tasted awful, but his taste buds got used to it quickly. Hiccup moaned in pleasure.

Once the dragon was done, he mounted Hiccup. Slowly at first, he put his shaft into him. It slid in smoothly at first, but as he got deeper, Hiccup whimpered in pain, his ass not used to this kind of action.

"Toothless!" he screamed, as a tear went down his face. Toothless knew he had to stop, he was hurting Hiccup.

Toothless was about to pull out of the boy, but Hiccup stopped him. "No, keep going. I'll be fine," he said to Toothless.

Toothless, after thinking if he should continue or not, he decided to go on. He went in and out slowly; and Hiccup started to take quick breaths from the mixture of pleasure and pain.

Toothless went faster and tried to go deeper. Pre began to leak from the boy's ass and drip to the ground. "Oh, Toothless!" the boy screamed in pleasure. Toothless started to breath out rings of fire into the air, warming both of them.

Hiccup noticed his own shaft was getting hard, so he grasped it and started stroking himself at a rapid speed. "Too-Toothless... I-I'm going to shoot a load!" he said to him in between breaths. Toothless nudged his back to let him know he heard him.

Hiccup continued to stroke his shaft, taking quick breaths. They both began to sweat from the rings of fire Toothless made and their own body heat. He then climaxed, pre went all over his chest and stomach.

Then Toothless noticed he could go even deeper. He didn't hesitate, and he grabbed on to Hiccup's shoulders and pulled forward, putting his whole shaft in the boy.

Hiccup let out a scream of pain, tears fell from his eyes. Toothless looked over at him, his shaft still inside of the boy, and licked away his tears.

"Sorry bud, I didn't expect that," Hiccup told Toothless. Toothless then took his shaft out of Hiccup and looked at him with joy and sadness in his eyes.

"Toothless. Please, please don't be sad. It's ok," he paused for a moment, "I actually liked it," he continued to say. Toothless' ears went straight up in shock; the last thing he was expecting was that his human enjoyed it.

Toothless then noticed he was still hard, and wanted to climax. He rolled over on to his back, and grabbed his shaft, stroking. Hiccup watched as his dragon did this, enjoying it.

As Toothless pleased himself he moaned, with his eyes closed. 'I can't believe what I just did,' Hiccup thought to himself 'I never would have thought a dragon can give me pleasure like that.' Toothless roared, startling Hiccup. He then saw that his dragon had climaxed.

"Feel better?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless smiled at him, still breathing heavily from his climax.

Hiccup saw that Toothless still had his seed on his stomach and chest. He moved next to him and scooped some of the seed up with his finger, tasting it. Surprisingly, he found it sweet and salty, and he liked it. He moved his head down to Toothless' stomach, and licked the rest of his seed from his dragon's stomach.

Toothless watched in shock, not knowing how to respond. When Hiccup was done 'cleaning him' he looked up to his dragon, with a smile. "What, did I surprise you?" he asked him.

Toothless nodded in reply.

"Well sorry, I wanted to know how it tasted. It tasted pretty good," he said to Toothless. Toothless licked his face and purred to let him know he was happy that he could be his mate.

Hiccup then looked at his dragon, with a look that suggested he wanted to try something with his new mate. The only problem was that from Hiccup's expression, Toothless didn't know if he would like it.

**A/N**

**GOOD? BAD? PLEASE TELL ME **


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE IS CHAPTER 3. SORRY YOU GUYS HAD TO WAIT SO LONG MY COMPUTER WAS NOT WORKING SO I HAD TO GET IT FIXED. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO THE STORY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.**

**A/N THIS TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER THE END OF CHAPTER 2**

Toothless wasn't sure what Hiccup wanted to try. He just knew he might not like it. A few minutes went by as Hiccup tried to find a way to tell Toothless what his desire was.

"Ok, Toothless," he said, after minutes of silence. The dragon instantly looked up at him, his ears shooting straight up as he listened to Hiccup.

As Hiccup tried to speak, he stuttered. "Can I-I... try something with you? But I don't know if you're going to like it," he finally managed to say. Toothless nodded and listened carefully.

"Do you want to try oral sex?" he asked Toothless. Toothless tilted his head at what Hiccup said. Hiccup was nervous about Toothless' reaction. Then again, he did let Toothless mate with him.

After several seconds, which felt like minutes for Hiccup, Toothless nodded.

When Hiccup saw his nod, he was surprised. He looked down, and then noticed that Toothless' manhood was not at full erection.

"Toothless, if you want to do this your... thing, needs to be at its full size." Hiccup said, glancing up to Toothless. Toothless started thinking of what he and Hiccup did earlier, and his shaft began to appear.

Hiccup kneeled down and stroked the dragon's shaft, hoping to speed up his erection. Toothless let out a soft moan at that. While Hiccup watched Toothless' shaft grow, he managed to measure it. He knew that the tip of his thumb to the tip of his pinky was six inches. In that case, the dragon's shaft was just over a foot.

Hiccup couldn't believe that all of that had been inside of him earlier. 'I really took that much! I just hope that I can manage it again,' Hiccup thought to himself. He stood and walked back a little to see how he was going to do this.

Hiccup observed Toothless closely, to see how he was going to position himself on him. 'I think it will be best if I went in between his legs?' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Toothless was becoming excited that Hiccup had allowed him to be his mate. He wondered how far he can get Hiccup to go, before he can't take it.

He was suddenly removed from his thoughts when Hiccup said out loud, "Toothless, I found a way this can work," he started walking to him. "Lie down on your back, and just relax," Hiccup said.

Toothless then laid on the ground, waiting for what Hiccup wanted to do. Hiccup kneeled down between his legs, and began to stroke Toothless' shaft. Toothless was enjoying this when all of a sudden; he felt Hiccup's tongue against his shaft. He began to moan in pleasure.

Hiccup, on the other hand, was having difficulty with the dragon's foot long shaft going down his throat. 'This feels weird, but also so good. I would have never thought I would do something like this with my dragon, my best friend!' he thought, as he kept sucking and stroking the shaft.

Toothless had his head on the grass, his tongue out, and his mind in a world of pleasure.

Hiccup began to taste the same sweet and salty taste he tasted earlier. He couldn't find out what it was then it hit him. 'Toothless is going to climax. Again!'

He was about to remove the shaft from his mouth but then changed his mind, and stopped.

"Well, it did taste good. So I guess I'll have some more."

Toothless was now moaning uncontrollably, swinging his head left and right, trying not to spill his seed into his humans' mouth.

He looked down at Hiccup wondering if he knew what he was trying to tell him. Hiccup looked back up at him, still sucking and stroking his shaft. He nodded slightly to encourage the mighty Night fury to unleash his load.

Toothless gave a small roar. Hiccup knew what was coming next. As warm seed filled Hiccups' mouth he quickly swallowed it. The feel of the warm, somewhat thick liquid going down his throat made Hiccup feel so alive.

After Toothless was done with his load, Hiccup removed the shaft from his mouth. He still had some of the seed on his hand. He licked the rest of it off and looked up at Toothless.

"Do you want to do anything else?" he asked.

Toothless wanted to do a lot more with him later, but both had done enough for tonight. He looked at him and shook his head.

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I don't think I could have handled anymore," he waited a second to make sure Toothless hadn't drifted off to sleep, "but there are still a lot of things I want to try with you."

Toothless walked over to Hiccup and laid next to him. He rested his head on the boys lap and purred. Hiccup patted his head, feeling the smooth yet rough scales.

He leaned over to Toothless' ear and whispered, "You know, we can't tell anyone about this. This is our little secret, and no one else needs to know...ok?"

Toothless looked up into his eyes, "I promise, this is our secret till death does us both. I will never tell anyone," he said in his own tongue.

If Hiccup knew what Toothless had actually said, he properly would have teared up.

"I love you. This time as more than a friend," Hiccup said to him.

Hiccup laid his head onto Toothless' shoulder and peacefully went to sleep. Both were happier than ever that they could share their hidden emotions for each other.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW LET ME KNOW IF IT WAS A GOOD STORY OR NOT. TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED AND DID NOT LIKE. THANK YOU ALL! **


End file.
